gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsurumaru Shinsuke
Tsurumaru Shinsuke is a member of the Muhou School and one of the member in the Leader's Personal Corps. Appearance Shinsuke is an average height adult with light colored hair, some of which covers his forehead. He also has a goatee. He wears a sleeveless jacket with a thick collar over a light colored overshirt. He also wears dark colored pants with black socks and sandals. He carries two swords on his waist. Personality Shinsuke is a serious person. He is easily annoyed by Kiyomori. He also enjoys fighting and will not fight seriously unless he deems his opponent wothy. Background Some time ago, Shinsuke has joined the Kamigaki school. Shinsuke then joined the Muhou School and became a member of the Personal Corps. Plot Eastern Gate Arc Shinsuke first appeared along with most of the members of the Jinsuke's Personal Corps. When Kiyomori expresses some desire to get to know the Ogame School, Shinsuke gets annoyed and tells him to shut up. Front Gate Arc After the meeting he heads to where Kamedenbou and Kizaki Gensai are. He then tries to atttack them but Iori intrefers and cuts his shoulder. He then pulls out his second sword and combines the swords into one. He then engages Iori with his true fighting style. He attacks Iori and is able to wound him. Shinsuke looks shocked when Iori is glad to see the power of a Personal Corps member. When Iori starts to fight seriously, Shinsuke sees him as a wild beast. Shinsuke then perpares his next attack. He plans to finish Iori with his first slash. He attacks Iori and his shocked when Iori is to block his second slash. He is then slashed by Iori on his left eye and left arm. When Iori attacks him again, Shinsuke grabs his sword and blocks the attack, but Iori breaks his sword and cuts him down. Shinsuke then falls to the ground and dies. Ability Shinsuke is a capable martial artist as he was able to become one of the members of the leader's personal corps. Skills Enhanced Flexablity: Shinsuke is able to move in a continuous pattern for a multiple attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Shinsuke is able to quickly change the directions of his attack at moments notice. Enhanced Endurance: Shinsuke is able to withstand a devistating hit. He was able to put his hand back on his blade before being cut down. Weapons Souen Maru: Als o known as the Kamigaki (Wall-of-God) Style Sword with an unusual shape. This sword is comprised of two swords stuck together at the hilt. The blade has a gap between the blades and the tips of the swords connect. Techniques The Ultimate Technique of the Kamigaki School: Souen Sharin (Twin Flames Wheel): A special continuous attack. Thanks to his training, Shinsuke can move his sword in a fluid yet fast motion allowing him to attack the enemy multiple times and even change the direction of the slash at the last moment. Unlike many other techniques, it doesn't have a specific stance or pattern, and thus is almost impossible to predict. Also incorrectly spelled as "Souen Syarin". Battles *Tsurumaru Shinsuke vs.Sengoku Iori (Lose) Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Decease